Tank Evans
Tank "The Shredder" Evans is the main antagonist of the 2007 computer-animated film, Surf's Up, and the anti-hero of its 2017 sequel, Surf's Up 2: Wavemania. Background Personality History Tank was born to an unnamed mother. He competed against the famous surfer, Zeke Topanga, or Big Z, during a surfing contest on Pen Gu Island. During the surf off, Tank wiped Big Z out. Tired and knowing that he couldn't compete against Tank, Big Z faked a disappearance. Following this, a surfing contest called "The Big Z Memorial Surf Off" started and was won by Tank nine times. Appearances ''Surf's Up'' ''Surf's Up 2: Wavemania'' Quotes Trivia He is similar to the following villains: *Kaa from Disney's The Jungle Book: **Both have simillar occupations (hunter and surfer) **Both meet the hero at the start of the film (Mowgli and Cody) **Both try to kill the hero at the climax of the film **Both work for the main villain of the film (Shere Khan and Reggie) **Both later appear in the films' sequel with supporting roles (Tank is the sole villain in the second film and Kaa is a minor antagonist in The Jungle Book 2) *Creek from Trolls: **Both first appear nice to the protagonists (Poppy and Cody) **Both later betray the protagonists and work for the antagonists (Chef and Reggie) **Both are defeated at the end of the film **Both appear without their masters as the main antagonists in their sequels (Creek Week and WaveMania) *Tzekel-Kan from The Road to El Dorado: **Both work for the ruler of an island (Tannabok and Big Z) **Both later betray the rulers and work for the main villain (Cortez and Reggie) **Both are defeated at the end of the film by the protagonists (Miguel and Tulio defeat Tzekel-Kan be reforming Cortes and arresting him) *Zig Zag from The Thief and the Cobbler: **Both work for the ruler of the island (King Nod and Big Z) **Both try to kill the protagonist (Tack and Cody) **Both later betray the protagonist and the ruler and work for the dangerous villain on the island (King One-Eye and Reggie) **Both are defeated near the end of the film *Rapunzel from Shrek the Third: **Both work for the deuteragonists (Lani and Fiona) **Both betray the deuteragonists and work for the villains (Reggie and Prince Charming) **Both have plans to kill the protagonists (Cody and Shrek) **Both of their films are released in 2007 *Prince Hans from Frozen: **Both meet the protagonists in the middle of the film (Anna and Cody) **Both later betray the protagonists **Both get defeated (Hans gets punched by Anna, Tank gets hit by a rolling wave) **Both are angry and their fate hurts their feelings (Hans is angry that he is punished to go back to his home, Tank is angry that his trophies are broken) *Lola from Shark Tale: **Both meet the protagonists at the middle of the film (Oscar and Cody) **Both later betray the protagonists (Lola dumps Oscar, Tank tells Cody about the final event) **Both work for the main villains of the film (Lino and Reggie) **Both apoligize to the protagonists at the end of the film *Francis E. Francis from The Boss Baby: **Both are idols to the protagonists (Boss Baby and Cody) **Both later betray the protagonists (Francis betrays Boss Baby to become an adult forever, Tank betrays Cody to lose the championship) **Both are defeated by the protagonists **Both get their comeuppance at the climax (Francis turns into a baby and gets carried by Eugene, Tank gets hit by a wave). *Henry J. Waternoose III from Monsters, Inc.: **Both are friends to the protagonists (Sulley and Cody) **Both are rivals to the protagonists' friends (Mike and Lani) **Both later betray the protagonists and ban them (Henry betrays and bans Sulley while revealing his true nature, Tank plans to ban Cody after the champisonship) **Both work for the villains (Reggie and Randall "Randy" Boggs) *Hunter from Storks: **Both are bosses to the protagonists (Junior and Cody) **Both later betray the protagonists and leave them for dead **Both are short-tempered to their dumb partners (Pigeon Today and Reggie) **Both are defeated at the film's ending (Hunter falls to his death, Tank gets hit by a wave) Gallery Surfsup-disneyscreencaps.com-8963.jpg|Tank is disgraced Category:Characters Category:Males Category:Antagonists Category:Anthropomorphic Characters Category:Surf's Up Category:Animals Category:Surf's Up Characters Category:Birds Category:Animated Characters Category:Villains Category:Reformed Characters Category:Anti-heroes